Fact Files
by Laynah
Summary: Well, the story title says it all. Happy reading! A collection of One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume Hyuga Fact Files**

**by Laynah**

Disclaimer: . .this. I never did, don't and will never own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. Clear enough?

* * *

**Fact #1**

I am Natsume Hyuga. Not Nattie, not Nat-kun, not Natsu. Natsume Hyuga.

It's Hyuga for you BTW.

* * *

**Fact #2**

You are never going to know what manga it is that I read.

Quit trying.

* * *

**Fact #3**

I love Ruka. Not. No thanks. Never. Nada. Absolutely not. Most certainly not in my whole existence!

Don't get it yet?

Well, I AM NOT A BLOODY GAY!

So now that I have made it crystal clear, stop pairing me and him!

* * *

**Fact #4**

I respect Imai.

I admit it. That girl is something.

* * *

**Fact #5**

I don't bloody kiss/ sleep with every girl I see.

Hell, I still haven't done it.

Quit spoiling my name you losers.

But it's not like I actually care about what people say.

* * *

**Fact #6**

Upon my word, Narumi is Gay.

* * *

**Fact #7**

I take my oath:

If Tsubasa Andou/ Shadow Freak does not maintain his distance from Mikan Sakura/ Polka Dots/ Strawberry Panties, I will grill him along with Tono.

Yes, Tono, because he too does not know how to keep his distance.

* * *

**Fact #8**

Jin-Jin is a freak.

A Frog freak.

* * *

**Fact #9**

I am perfect.

I have NEVER said that.

* * *

**Fact #10**

I am too intelligent for my age and no, I am not boasting.

* * *

**Fact #11**

Fan Girls are annoying. All of them.

Luna bags the first prize, though.

* * *

**Fact #12**

The cat-dog girl, Shouda. She should'nt bother flirting with me.

Koko can handle her.

* * *

**Fact #13**

Mikan Sakura is an idiot who cannot take hints.

* * *

**Fact #14**

Koko is a clown.

A good clown at that...

albeit if he tries to read my mind again I will roast him and feed him to the Cat-Dog, she won't refuse if it's from me, I am pretty sure.

* * *

**Fact #15**

ILikeTheIdiotWhoCannotTakeHints.

* * *

BTW- By The Way

Thanks for Reading! :D

I did try to make it humourous, was it?

How was it? Good, Bad, Excellent, Rubbish?

_**REvIeW! PleasE?!**_

**P.S.** What do you think, should I increase the length? BTW I was planning to write more of this type. Should I?

I am taking requests for the characters. Have any in mind? review or PM me!


	2. Sumire Shouda Fact Files by Laynah

**Sumire Shouda Fact Files**

**by Laynah**

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

**Fact #1**

Dear Mikan Idiot Sakura,

My name is not Permy!

It's Sumire- a beautiful Violet flower. ^^

* * *

**Fact #2**

I really am the PRESIDENT OF NATSUME-RUKA FANCLUB! XD

Not self-proclaimed! :/

* * *

**Fact #3**

I LOVE Natsume-sama! 3

* * *

**Fact #4**

And Ruka-sama too!3

* * *

**Fact #5**

Luna is a bitch.

And yes, I do have many more colourful words for her.

She's a bitch, a whore, a slut, a freak, a creep, a dumbo-bimbo, an air-head, a despicable fly which always wants to have Natsuma-sama that...b- mmph! "Oh stop it Sumire. Hey it's me, Koko, please continue!" "mmph...Where did you come from?!"

* * *

**Fact #6**

Mikan Sakura- A cheerful idiot, who is clumsy, stupid, useless, always has her nose in others business...sweet, kind, sunny, cute"Shut up Koko, I did not say that!" "But I can read your mind"

* * *

**Fact #7**

I am a Fashion expert.

No one can beat me!

Not Luna, oh definitely not her, she is just a slut and a *** and a ***...!

Narumi? Oh God, no! He's a fashion disaster, a gay, a ... just NO!

* * *

**Fact #8**

Koko is a an Idiot.

He's not funny, he's just a clown who has a list of never-ending jokes in his puny brain. He's not Hilarious.

Maybe a little ...uh...uh..., ugh, who am I kidding? He's funny alright!

* * *

**Fact #9  
**

RUKA IS CUTE

NATSUME IS HOT

Universal Fact already, since I stated it.

* * *

**Fact #10**

I have physically abused my brother many a times for being impolite to Natsume-sama.

And I don't regret it.

* * *

**Fact #11**

Kitsu and Koko are long-lost-brothers who met again.

* * *

**Fact #12**

"I have a crush on Dog Food."

**"KOKOROYOME!"**

* * *

"..." : spoken by Koko

So there!

What do you think about it?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

A/N: Still taking requests!

A big Thank You to:

Alicenee

XxJMLxX

edwardelric108


	3. Mikan Sakura Fact Files

**Mikan Sakura Fact Files **

**by Laynah**

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

* * *

**Fact #1**

My name is Mikan Sakura.

Not Baka or Polka Dots or Strawberries or Stupid or Idiot or Little Girl or Dumb ass or idiot or whatever offensive names Hotaru, Natsume, Sumire or anyone else calls me!

They are so mean!

* * *

**Fact #2**

I have a crush on Hyu-owalons! HOWALONS! yeah Howalons!

* * *

**Fact #3**

Hotaru Imai, my best friend is a genius! I am so proud of her!

All her inventions are so amazing!

Ok, excepting a few, like the Baka Gun or the Horse Hoof or the various other invention which she uses on me.

Alright, they are amazing too but not morally correct, evil.

"Why do you do that, Hotaru?!"

"Because you are an Idiot"

* * *

**Fact #4**

Narum-sensei is NOT GAY!

He is a very sweet, kind, fatherly teacher!

I love him!

* * *

**Fact #5**

Mr. Bear is scary.

Really scary.

Really Really scary.

Really Really Really scary.

Scary as Hell,

as a nightmare,

as a haunted house,

as Natsume...

"Eeeek! Oh , Natsume"

"So you think I am scary, huh, little girl?"

"Well, ahahaha. Actually, I think you resemble . You know, how he is stoic and violent and..."

"Ahhhhhh! NATSUME! Why did you burn my hair! Do you realise how much of my time and hardwork this beautiful hair of my takes?

"Heh. Beautiful. It rather looks like a dead horse's tail.

And, .NOT. "

* * *

**Fact #6**

Titanic song:

'Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you  
go on. '

"I know Polka, you love me. No need to confess it to the whole world."

"HELL NOOO!It's for Hotaru!"

"So you two are...hahah...lesbian? "

"Koko..."

"No Hotaru... I don't mean that..."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Wow, these stars are so beautiful."

"Yeah, you are right Koko,...I still love you Hotaru"

I love Hotaru

* * *

Done. Request by edwardelric108. How was it?

Review PLEASE

Give me you requests :D


End file.
